The Rowdyruff GIRL?
by GeekyTomboy
Summary: After finding out the puffs have a brother, the ruffs decide to make another boy. But something didn't go quite right. Snip, snails and puppy dog tails and chemical X doesn't always make a little boy. What went wrong and what will they do? Here are the adventures of the Rowdyruff GIRL.


_**These are my OCs. I don't own the ppg or rrb. Only her.**_

**Bamboo:** A calm, rational, mature girl. She may appear cold and reserved, but in reality she is very passionate and emotional and not sure how to handle it or express herself so she confides in a diary. Even though she hates technology for the most part, she is whiz on the computer and can hack into anything. She loves sweets and will try to destroy anyone who gets between her and her sugar. While she does have some of her brothers traits,Butch's strength and toughness, Brick's intelligence and matureness and Boomer's sweetness(only to her brothers and after a **long** time her counterpart and the girls, when she wants to be) and sense of humor, she is her own person. Like her brothers, she loves to destroy the city. When not being a super villain or doing homework, she can usually be found listening to music, drawing, reading, writing in her diary and hiding from her counterpart's romantic advances. She is very hot-headed and terrifying when angered. She is an amazing cook and usually makes dinner for her brothers, because when they do it usually ends with a fire. Her brothers are extremely overprotective and will try and kill any boy that comes near her. She is a hardcore nature lover and will try to annihilate anybody who doesn't respect it. Ironically, while she hates romance in real life and movies, she loves it in books and has a weakness for love songs but not the sappy, mushy kind. One of her favorite hobbies is pranking her brothers and blaming it on someone else. Her most prized possessions are her lucky green baseball cap and diary. She also has a secret love for yaoi, despite being quite dense and innocent when it comes to perverted comments. She loves her older brothers and can be very affectionate and yandere like towards them and will often crawl into their bed at night and refers to them as Eldest Brother, Big Brother, and Big Bro. She also has severe social anxiety which only her brothers know about. She is also very self-conscious about her body.

**Age: **13

**Description: **Shoulder length spiky brown hair kept in a low pony tail, pale skin and hazel eyes. Rarely seen without her lucky green baseball cap and always wears dark blue glasses. Her favorite outfit is a emerald green button down shirt, black leggings and sneakers. Other than that usually just wears a plain t-shirt and leggings, capris, sweatpants or jeans in black, blue, red or green. In the summertime black basketball shorts and in the wintertime a hoodie in any of her brothers colors, black or grey.

**Basil: **A hyperactive, emotional boy. He can be quite emotional at times but has a good head on his shoulders. He is very expressive about everything, even if everyone wishes he never said something. He has a basic sibling relationship with his sisters, they do fight sometimes but they get along quite well. Though he does have some of his sister's traits, Blossom's smarts, Buttercup's strength and Bubbles sweetness, he is mostly his own person. He is almost the complete opposite of Bamboo and the only they have in common is cooking and nature. The first time he saw her, he fell head over heals in love and unfortunately for him, she has three overprotective brothers. That and the fact she hates his guts and runs and hides from him every time there not battling. He loves sports and is a maniac when it comes to them. He has a very cool head and is almost impossible to anger. While Bamboo loves to destroy the city, he finds her destructive nature terrible and thinks that her brothers are forcing her to do this. He is so in love with her, he is a bit of a stalker to the point of secretly following her around the city and knowing where she lives even though she never told him. Eventually, he realizes that he should just try to become friends with her and be himself.

**Age: **13

**Description: **Spiky brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. Favorite outfit is a peak green long sleeve shirt, black pants and sneakers. Basic clothes are the same as Bamboo. Unlike Bamboo though, he wears contacts instead of glasses.


End file.
